Final Fantasy
by Joce
Summary: I'm rewriting Final Fantasy 10...my way! XD Bound to be crazy, neh? Please read, I so suck at writing summaries... Anyway, I've added three characters, and there's yaoi and yuri. Enjoy!
1. 000

FINAL FANTASY By: Joce  
  
Joce: Yo! ((Grins.)) I'm re-writing Final Fantasy 10, MY WAY. Sorry if I left some stuff ut, and I changed things around. ((Cackles evilly.))  
  
Mixen: ((Whimpers and clings to Tidus.)) Tidus! She's scaring me!  
  
Tidus: You aren't the only one she's scaring. OO Anyway....She's added herself, her sister, and Mixen in, Joce says sorry if she seems out of character of her normal self...which is hyper. And also, she may bring in tips on how to do certain things. We hope you enjoy. Seriously. ((Smiles, Mixen smiles too.))  
  
Joce: ((Still cackling evilly, stops for a minute.)) Oh yeah, go read stories by, "YamiHonno134" "Jimbonian" "lolo313" and "Shuichi Rocks" and leave good reviews for their stories! They worked hard on those! And if you please, read more of mine and give me some ideas, I'm running out here.... ((Major sweat and wails. Then goes abck to cackling evilly.))  
  
Josh: Also, leave good reviews and good criticizim, no comments like "Dude, this story sucks!" because-  
1) She had writers' block.  
2) This contains yaoi and yuri, don't like, get out.  
3) It's rude.  
4) This is the most important one....She's not a DUDE. She's a DUDETTE.  
  
Joce: Like dude...rock on...No flames or I'll go find some gang to gang bang you! ((Cackles.)) Then I'll go and hunt down a mchine gun...I like machine guns, also, I have three weapons in this story. I like using my fists, I like swords and I like guns. Can't deal, then sod off, mofo. ((Grins.)) If you want, I can include you in as an Aeon, or someone who helps us along the way. Enjoy, and if you want, give me some ideas to change things around a little bit, and if Mixen seems like a little whiney bitch...it's because he's supposed to, he's one of my inner selves. Duh. ((Makes face.)) Here we go! Also, find any mistakes, put them in the review and I'll check it, ok? And try to get others to read this please. And if you wish, you can draw the characters as you see them and send them to sorry, my msn account is losing room. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
(((((DISCALIMER)  
I do not own Final Fantasy X(10). If I did, Wakka and Tidus would be having wild monkey sex in almost every scene! XD And Seymour would be going after Tidus and this story would actually be the game.  
  
(((((PAIRINGS SO FAR THAT I CAN THINK OF)  
Wakka/Tidus Auron/Mixen Seymour/Tidus Seymour/Mixen Lulu/Rikku Tetsu/Yuna Chris/Joce Eric/Kit Kimhari/Shinta  
  
(((((OTHER SIDE NOTES)  
Tetsu, Chris, Eric and Shinta are people we meet on the airship. Tetsu is a girl and the other three are boys. And lastly... ((Looks around, shifty eyed, then jumps in the air for joy.)) I LOVE YOU CHRIS!  
  
(((((PROLOUGE)  
Eight weapons lay or stuck into the ground together, two sword, two staves, a blitzball, a katana, a doll, a spear, two dagger like weapons, a machine gun and two pair of steel knuckle gloves, behind them lay ruins, and sunset, the sunset was beautiful. The scenery slowly changing to eight people around a campfire. There was a girl sitting on the ground, her hands to her eyes, she had blond hair, her black finger-less gloves over here hands, covered her green eyes, that had swirls in them. Her hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head, two braids on the sides coming out behind her. She wore a hot pink sleeve-less shirt, on her upper arms were green bands covering very little of her arms, from the back of her shirt came two long blue strips with white lining, attached the her shirt. She wore very short shorts, they were black and a weapong holder was on her right upper leg, she wore boots that were black, too. A woman dressed in a black dress with fur lining the top and showing most of her cleavage off sat beside the blond, she had black hairwhich was up in a bun, then it came down in braids with beads at the end, she wore a bead necklace around her neck, and the sleeves of her dress covered her hands, she as hugging the blond girl, down the middle her dress was made of belts and buckles and chains. A man with a scar over his left eye sat against a rock beside them, he had a red long jacket on, with one arm out of the sleeve but hanging loosely above the belt, snuggly kept between the inside of the long jacket and his black muscle shirt, a sake jug in the other hand which was gloved, he had slightly greying hair zig zagging in a lightning bolt shape, black baggy jeans were tucked into a pair of black boots. A blue furred creature sat beside the man, a broken horn on his forehead, adn silverish hair went down hsi back, not all the way, but to the middle of his back, and two braids came down in front over his shoulders. He wore various armor, including an arm guard on his right arm, earrings in both ears, lining them. He had sharp claws. A girl with brown hair sat agaisnt both of the two boys, she wore a white shirt with a purple skirt held up by a big yellow bow tied around her waist with an interesting design on it, she wore black boots on her feet and on her forearms were two sleeves that came out as fins, they started out white and ended pink, she had a necklace representing peace and happiness. Her hair as to her shoulders, on braid coming down on her right with beads covering it and she had one green eye with a swirl in it and one blue eye. Then across from the two first girls, was a guy with red hair, his hair was spiked up and curved back, a blue head band covered part of his forehead, he was tanned nicely and he had deep sea blue eyes, he wore yellow baggy pants and some black fingerless gloves, a shoulder guard was on his left shoulder, he also had part of a vest that was partly laced in the front on and held on by two small straps. On his feet were secured sandals and around his neck were three necklaces, one with a steel fish shape, one with a weird shape, preferably the Zanarkand Abes sign, and the last one was in the shape of a pyriefly. Snuggled to him on his right was a blond with bright blue eyes with a white ring around the center, his hair was spiked up and he was very pale, he had the same necklaces and had many scars, one scar said "Property of Louis Aibou" another said MIXEN, and then he wore bandages wrapped most of his torso, then he wore pants, black, and baggy, one pant leg was actually a very short shorts' leg, sneakers were on his feet, he had the same necklaces the red headed man did. There was another girl, who was doing push ups, she had long brown hair, her bangs were blond and so were the tips, she had eyes like the first blond man, she was as pale as the him, too, her hair was down to right below her ass, even in a ponytail , she had a pissed off look on her face and let out a count of '50' before countinueing, she had a pair of combat boots on, black, and also black, baggy, bell-bottom jeans and a black, sleeve-less, muscle shirt, a black chokie, and a chain, barely hanging off her neck, she also had two black bands on her upper arms, then two more on her fore arms, around her waist was a zip up sweater, her ears were lined with studded earrings, except at the bottom they had three loops earrings each. Another girl was laying on her back, looking into the sky, she had long brown hair, down to her waist, she had saddened brown eyes, she wore a clingy sapphire shirt, it was a v-neck shirt, she also wore sapphire shorts, clinging and half-way through her thighs, sapphire sneakers were placed on her feet, she also had sapphire wrist bands that went from her wrists to half-way through her forearms, she had both ears peirced with one stud. There was a standing blond with blue eyes standing a little ways away from them, looking across the water and at the pyrieflies, he had black gloves on, also a yellow and white midriff shirt with a white hood, he wore overalls similar to the other blond mans' pants, but his short leg was connected to something related to armor that went a little past his knee, on the left leg it was short shorts' leg, he wore yellow and black sneakers, and on his left arm was armor, at the elbow it was red, the rest black, his hair wasn't spiked up, it was just spikey and stuck out a little, he also had the same necklaces as the red headed man and the other blond man, he had his left ear pierced with the Zanarkand Abes sign, and on his right ear was lined with studs and at the bottom were three hoops. He looked slightly sad and his mouth was open slightly, he was still watching the sunset and pyrieflies, blinking a few times, he closed his mouth again.  
  
((((Listen to my story.  
((((This may be our last chance.  
  
The screen faded out into black, then reappeared with the two blond men from before running out onto a dock in a brightly lit city, people rushed to them, excited, as they stopped to look around, one kid held up a blue and white ball, excited.  
  
"Can you sign this?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Both of you please!" the little boy said, excitedly.  
  
Both blonds smiled, the one with the Zanarkand Abes necklace signed it "Tidus" and the blond with the pyriefly necklace signed it "Mixen". Then two other kids asked them to sign theirs, which they did. Then two women asked for them to sign theirs.  
  
"If I score a goal, I'll...do this." Tidus said, making a pose.  
  
"Okay!" both the girls said, smiling excitedly.  
  
The three kids from before counted to three, "Teach us how to blitz!"  
  
Both blonds looked at eachother, "We have a game to play, ok?"  
  
"Well...can you teach us tonight?" one kid asked.  
  
"Um....sure." Mixen said.  
  
One kid, a hooded kid, spoke, "Not tonight you can't."  
  
"Um...we mean we will tomorrow." Tidus said, covering quickly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." both blonds said, once again, smiling.  
  
The three kids did some type of prayer and bowed.  
  
The whole city was lit up, on one building was a picture of a brown haired man with a red band tied around over his forehead.  
  
Tidus and Mixen were running toward the stadium, listening to the voice that filled the air, Tidus was annoyed, they were STILL talking about the dissappearance of his father, Jecht. He snorted is disgust, he hauled Mixen onto his shoulders then trotted the rest of the way to the stadium.  
  
((((I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news.  
((((Our hero, Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air!  
((((My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day.  
(((("Zanar," I says to myself, "Waht are you thinking?"  
((((I went running straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night.  
((((My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks.  
((((Anyway... Ten years laterm the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today!  
((((The two teams that have won through to the finals are...of course, the Abes from A-East, and the Duggles fom C-South.  
((((I know there's a lot of people out there today t osee the star of the Abes!  
((((In just one year, he's become the teams' number one player!  
((((He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today?  
((((Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!  
  
They finally reached the stadium, both blinked, thinking, 'Uh oh....' The way was blocked by lots and lots of fans.  
  
"Make way! Make way!" Tidus shouted, dancing around a little.  
  
"Coming through! Sorry!" Mixen shouted, on Tidus' shoulders.  
  
"Hey! We're going to be late!" Tidus and Mixen shouted, frustrated.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" Tidus complained.  
  
They both finally made it through. They both waited and sat in the water, waitign for the stadium to fill, both stood side by side, grinning, Tidus held the ball. Off away, the man in the red coat held his sake bottle up toward a massive wave of water, which appeared dome shape, he started heading toward the stadium. The Abes scored a point. Tidus started a shot, shooting out of the water at a backflip, to come and face the massive tidal wave, which shot at the stadium, sending it down, Mixen's eyes widened and he swam to where Tidus was clinging to, he grabbed his hand, then Mixen started sliding forward, they both plummeted down about 100 feet, both still holding each others' hand. They landed with a loud thud and yelped out in pain, Tidus stood up first then helped Mixen up, they both panted slightly.  
  
"You okay there... Xen?" Tidus asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. you?" Mixen asked back.  
  
"I'm ok, let's go, I don't think we want to stay here....Auron!" Tidus shouted, Mixen turned around quickly, seeign the man in the red coat.  
  
"Auron! What are you doing here?" Mixne asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you two." Auron said calmly, before starting to walk off.  
  
"What? What's he talking about?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I 'unno'...Let's go." Mixen said, before he and Tidus ran after Auron. It was then they noticed everyone was running the other way, they both stopped and Tidus spun around, both slightly winded. There was a flash and they both turned to look at that hooded boy from before. Tidus sighed and walked toward him, Mixen blinked.  
  
"Tidus, why isn't anyone moving?" Mixen asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I don't know..." Tidus replied, looking around.  
  
Both had their backs facing the hooded kid when he spoke, "It begins."  
  
Both turned quickly, Tidus spoke and Mixen just had confusion written across his face, "What?"  
  
"Don't cry." Tidus and Mixen walked toward the kid again, before the light blinded them and the kid disappeared and everyone began moving again.  
  
"What the...?" both said in unision, looking around, very confused, then they remembered Auron, and ran his direction, "Hey wait!"  
  
They both caught up to him, Mixen spoke, "Not this way! Why are we going this way!?"  
  
"Look." Auron said calmly, nodding his head toward the giant floating ball of water. "We called it 'Sin.'"  
  
"Sin?" Tidus asked, confused.  
  
Something blue lodged itself into a nearby building, smaller blue things launching from it an onto the road in front of them. Tidus tried swatting at them but only fell back, Auron tossed a pair of gloves at Mixen and handed Tidus a red and silver sword, "Gifts. From Jecht." he said simply.  
  
"My old man?" Tidus asked, surprised.  
  
Auron turned back to the monsters infront of them, "I hope you know how to use it." Mixen pulled the gloves on, gettign in a fighting stance, and Tidus held his sword out to the side, ready to strike, "These ones don't matter, we go through."  
  
They nodded and Tidus jumped forward, slicing through the first one, Mixen ran to one of the ones behind it and pummeled it, Auron slicing through the one beside it. More spawned and they ran forward ahead of the new spawn. One of the new spawns in front of them roared slightly and used a beam on Auron, Auron sliced through one, then Tidus sliced through another, Mixen pummeled another one. All three ran forward, past new spawn who were launching themselves onto the road, they ran up and spotted one of the larger spawn, drawing their weapons again, the larger spawn cast demi.  
  
"Get outta my town!" Tidus shouted, sounding ticked.  
  
"Some can't wait to die!" AUron shouted, smirking.  
  
"Look what you did you bimbos!" Mixen shouted, pout on his face.  
  
Auron jumped into the air then jumped back down, sticking his katana into the ground, surprisingly, fire damage came from it and killed the little spawn surrounding the larger spawn. Tidus attacked the larder spawn, one of it's tentacles dissappearing, then Mixen dove forward, launching a left punch then a right kick, doing a back flip backwards to avoid a spawn as another tentacle dissappeared. Tidus attacked it again, another tentacle dissappearing, then Auron attacked it, getting rid of another tentacle, Mixen cracked his knuckles then dashed forward, holding his right upper arm, which glowed a light red-blue, then let out a barrage of attacks, after done, he dodged a few smaller spawn, Tidus pulled an arm back, then dashed forward, doing a twirled flip and brigning his sword down harshly, they continued to attack quickly and harshly until all tentacles dissappeared, the larger spawn occassionally launching the demi spell. It finally only had one left, Auron attacked it once more, harshly, and powerfully, it started to glow lightly and small explosions covered it. After the battle, AUron started running, Mixen and Tidus both spotted a blue sphere shaped object and ran over to it, a voice filled their heads.  
  
((((TRAVELLER'S SAVE SPHERE LEVEL 1 ((((Stores a record of your travels. Also fully restores your party's HP and MP.  
  
They blinked, and Tidus reached his hand out to it, looking at it, and selecting 'Save'. Then they continued down the road after Auron. As they passed by, mroe sin spawn was launched in front of them, they attacked a few, but they just reappeared, Auron noticed a machine that looked about ready to blow if tinkered with.  
  
"Hmph, this could be bad...That! Knock it down!"  
  
"What!?" Tidus and Mixen yelled, shocked.  
  
"Just do it, you'll see." Auron replied calmly, they attacked the said machine, it started making electric sounds.  
  
"Almost there..." Mixen said, worriedly, then attacked it again, immediantly jumping out of range from the fire it made, the building that once had Jecht's picture fell forward, Auton told both to go, he jumped and landed safely on the next part of the road, Mixen had been grabbed by Tidus who had grabbed the destroyed road, Auron picked Tidus up by the front of his shirt. He looked up at Sin.  
  
"You are sure...? Very well...This is both your story." Auron said, looking back at them before they were sucked in.  
  
The blinding light was replaced by Zanarkand, Tidus and Mixen were floating in mid air, they both heard a voice shouting, "Hey."  
  
Tidus recognized the voice, "My old man?" Both floated down together where they saw someone, someone who looked vaguely like Jecht, who was replaced by child versions of both of them, they blinked. Then another white blinding light took over them.  
  
((((It was all very strange.  
((((I was starting to feel light headed...then sleepy.  
((((I think I...no...we had a dream.  
((((A dream of being alone.  
((((I wanted someone--anyone, beside me.  
((((so I didn't have to feel alone anymore.  
((((That's when I felt like hitting myself in the head, thinking.  
((((Duh, stupid, Mixen is right here.  
((((We woke up, sometime later...in the ruins of Zanarkand.  
((((Ruins...of all things.  
((((Mixen was disturbed and sad.  
  
Both boys awoke, halfway in the water, halfway out, Mixen looked around, sad.  
  
"T-Tidus...? Is this all that remains of Zanarkand?" Mixen asked, sadness in his voice.  
  
"I don't know...let's look around...I see something over there." Tidus said, before diving into the water, followed by Tidus. They took a right, avoiding debris, and kept swimming, finding stairs and climbing them.  
  
"Hey...what's this blue thing say?" Mixen asked, pointing to the blue object on one of the pillars in front fo them.  
  
"Um...it says...Eh dra myht frana pumdc uv mekrd emmisehyda dra pmylgacd hekrd Fedr MACALANIA pareht dra vuindr bemmyn oui cekrd muug hud uh dra mavd pid uh dra nekrd." Tidus said, looking at it strangely.  
  
"The only thing I understood was Macalania..." Mixen said, blinking, then they walked around the pillars, finding a treasure chest, Mixen opened it, hoping it was something shiny. Jumping with glee that it was, for it was 200 gil, which was shiny. They ran down the stairs that was off behind them and swam almost straight across. Finding more stairs and climbing those, they crouched before a half-blue sphere, and suddenly had something put in their heads, causing them to get a headache, listening to the voice.  
  
((((INTRODUCTION TO AL BHED ((((Find Al Bhed primers to help yuo decipher the strange Al Bhed language. Syncdan dra Al Bhed myhkiyka! Pace uv milg!  
  
They rubbed their temples and felt a sudden weight in their packs, finding a book of Al Bhed, surprisingly being able to read all of it easily.  
  
((((Both of you have achieved the rank of Al Bhed Syncdan(Master)!  
  
Both boys blinked at each other, "O...k...then...weird..."  
  
"Hey, let's go see waht's in that chest." what they found was two potions, then they swam back over to the pillar with the weird writing. Tidus read aloud.  
  
"'In the land where bolts of light illuminate the blackest night. With Macalania behind the fourth pillar you sight, look not on the left, but on the right.' Well, that makes more sense." Tidus said, grinning, they dove back into the water and swam towards the last flight of stairs. Then ran forward, and up another flight of stairs.  
  
"Save sphere! Let's rest!" Mixen exclaimed, triumphtly. Tidus agreed and they ran over to the save sphere, saving then laying down, starting to fall asleep, soon, soft breathing was heard. It wasn't till hours later that they woke, starting to shiver. 


	2. 001

FINAL FANTASY By: Joce  
  
Joce: Yo! ((Grins.)) I'm re-writing Final Fantasy 10, MY WAY. Sorry if I left some stuff out, and I changed things around. ((Cackles evilly.))  
  
Mixen: ((Whimpers and clings to Tidus.)) Tidus! She's scaring me!  
  
Tidus: You aren't the only one she's scaring. OO Anyway....She's added herself, her sister, and Mixen in, Joce says sorry if she seems out of character of her normal self...which is hyper. And also, she may bring in tips on how to do certain things. We hope you enjoy. Seriously. ((Smiles, Mixen smiles too.))  
  
Joce: ((Still cackling evilly, stops for a minute.)) Oh yeah, go read stories by, "YamiHonno134" "Jimbonian" "lolo313" and "Shuichi Rocks" and leave good reviews for their stories! They worked hard on those! And if you please, read more of mine and give me some ideas, I'm running out here.... ((Major sweat and wails. Then goes abck to cackling evilly.))  
  
Josh: Also, leave good reviews and good criticizim, no comments like "Dude, this story sucks!" because-  
1) She had writers' block.  
2) This contains yaoi and yuri, don't like, get out.  
3) It's rude.  
4) This is the most important one....She's not a DUDE. She's a DUDETTE.  
  
Joce: Like dude...rock on...No flames or I'll go find some gang to gang bang you! ((Cackles.)) Then I'll go and hunt down a machine gun...I like machine guns. ((Grins.)) If you want, I can include you in as an Aeon, or someone who helps us along the way. Enjoy, and if you want, give me some ideas to change things around a little bit, and if Mixen seems like a little whiney bitch...it's because he's supposed to, he's one of my inner selves. Duh. ((Makes face.)) Here we go! Also, find any mistakes, put them in the review and I'll check it, ok? And try to get others to read this please. And if you wish, you can draw the characters as you see them and send them to sorry, my msn account is losing room. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
(((((DISCALIMER)  
I do not own Final Fantasy X(10). If I did, Wakka and Tidus would be having wild monkey sex in almost every scene! XD And Seymour would be going after Tidus and this story would actually be the game.  
  
(((((PAIRINGS SO FAR THAT I CAN THINK OF)  
Wakka/Tidus Auron/Mixen Seymour/Tidus Seymour/Mixen Lulu/Rikku Tetsu/Yuna Chris/Joce Eric/Kit Kimhari/Shinta  
  
(((((OTHER SIDE NOTES)  
If you want the Al Bhed translations, I'll send them to you, and also, I'll put in tips on how to get certain things. And no Mixen and Tidus are not related, they act like it though and they've been best buds since they were little, so they're LIKE brothers.  
Tetsu, Chris, Eric and Shinta are people we meet on the airship. Tetsu is a girl and the other three are boys. And lastly... ((Looks around, shifty eyed, then jumps in the air for joy.)) I LOVE YOU CHRIS!  
  
(((((JAPANESE WORDS)  
(O)nii-san Older brother; -san is adding more respect to the word.  
  
(((((PART 1)  
Mixen sat up, and sneezed, Tidus looked over at him, "Hey, you're finally awake and bless you."  
  
"Uh...Thank you...nii-san..." Mixen said, shivering.  
  
"Hey, you cold?" Tidus asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"A...A little." Mixen lied, in fact, he was really cold, wearing only those pants, shoes and gloves probably wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Well, lets go see if there's some way inside...ok?" Tidus said, checking to make sure that it was okay with Mixen. Mixen nodded and he helped the younger boy up, they began walking along the lift ground above the water, they took their first left and followed that road, Tidus turned to him, "Wait here."  
  
"Okay..." Mixen said, standing there and watching Tidus run the rest of the way, then taking another left over to a treasure chest, Tidus ran back over and grinned.  
  
"Got a Hi-Potion, let's go." Tidus said and they went back the way they had come from, except when they got up to the fork in the road, they went left again. They stopped for a minute, hearing something, they saw bubbles float up from under water. They studied the water curiously, before being shocked that the ground they were standing on collapsed, sending them into the water. Both surfaced, letting out a gasp for air and looked around, trying to figure out why they fell.  
  
"What was that?" Mixen asked, fear edging into his voice.  
  
"I...I don't know." Tidus whispered, swimming the little distance between himself and Mixen. Before he made it over to Mixen, the younger blond was pulled underwater with a yelp. Tidus blinked and looked down, seeing two monsters, preferabbly FISH MONSTERS, dragging Mixen underwater. Tidus stared at them then dove underwater, recognizing them as "Sahagin". He attacked the one that held onto his best friend, slicing it's arm off, one came toward him, slashing at him with it's sharp claw-like fins. Only to get one of it's tail fins grabbed, by Mixen none-the-less, who looked angry it, then he delivered a couple swift kicks and a punch, killing it, one was left, it stared at them eerily. Mixen and Tidus stared in shock as something came out and demolished a few pillars that were left, it grabbed the last one with it's jaws eating it. Both blonds backed up, trying to avoid fighting it. But to no avail, Tidus growled and Mixen flexed his hands, both kicked their feet to swim a little upwards, both swam forward, letting out a couple of attacks. Both recognized this as, "Geosgaeno", both looked at each other briefly, knowing just by their eyes that this one may be kinda' tough. Tidus almost yelled out when it swam forward, almost slowly, and struck him in the shoulder, he grit his teeth and leaned forward a bit, Mixen panicked and tossed a potion at him, Tidus shoulder healing back up, Tidus straightened a bit. Geosgaeno swam forward again, almost hitting Mixen, it charged forward and they both swam for the surface, gasped for air and looked for a place to escape to, they found an opening and swam for it quickly, they both ended up half-way into the monsters' mouth, they both wrapped their arms around eachother and glided through the water, the monster letting out it's breath as it crashed into the wall, pushing them the rest of the way in, but quicker. They both sat up and groaned.  
  
((((We made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer.  
((((We thought we were going to die in this place.  
  
"X-Xen...? Are you alright?" Tidus asked, rubbing the shoulder that had first been struck by Geosgaeno then the rock he was leaning against. He received a nod from the shorter blond, he helped him up and they walked up the stairs that was right beside them. They walked up the destroyed stairs, avoiding gaps and debris. They came to a giant hole in the stairs and walked ontop of the debris to their right and climbed what was left of the stairs. They were rubbing their arms and looking around cautiously, they went through the door and climbed the little stairs there then took a right, coming to a boulder in the way, both put a shoulder to the boulder and started pushing, their feet almost slipping. It finally moved out of the way and they walked around it and to the middle of the room where a few darkened logs were set. They stopped, both continuing to rub their arms, Mixen let out a whimper.  
  
"I-It's c-c-cold..." the shorter blond said, whimpering.  
  
"We...need to find...something to start....a fire." Tidus said, shivering.  
  
Mixen spotted something, "T-Tidus, save sphere..."  
  
Tidus looked over, he ran over to it with Mixen and they both saved, then huddled together, Tidus spoke, "M-Mixen. G-Go take that door and see if you can find anything... I'll take that door, ok?"  
  
Mixen nodded, hoping they'd find something to start a fire. He stood up and went across the room to the other door they had not opened, while Tidus opened the door they were already at. Tidus went inside, he looked around, finding a stream of water falling against a destroyed pillar. He looked more closely at the desk that was semi-on it's side, he picked it up with glee, it was "Flint"! He could use this to help start a fire, he left the room. Mixen stared at the door and walked inside, he turned left, looking inside the treasure chest, he smiled slightly, it was an "Ether". He turned and walked up the stairs shivering, and avoiding more gaps and debris. He spotted something in one of the wall-vases and examined it closer, smiling brightly, it was a "Withered Bouquet", this would help start a fire, he walked out the door that was infront of him. He walked along the path and noticed he was a floor up, he saw Tidus sitting there, staring at the door Mixen had gone through like a hawk, Mixen spotted a treasure chest. He opened it, picking up the "Hi-Potion". He walked back the way he had come from and through the door, then back down the steps, almost slipping on the water, his shoulder hit a pillar and he whimpered, when you get hurt and that part of your body is cold, it hurts! He rubbed his shoulder and went out the door, walking to the middle of the room to meet Tidus, Tidus waved the flint in the air and Mixen held up the withered bouquet he had found.  
  
"I found an ether and a hi-potion." Mixen announced, sitting down at the fire, together they built the fire, sitting together and holding their hands infront of them, casting glances around the room. A monster lurked in the shadows, unknown to them.  
  
"I need food!" Tidus groaned flopping down backwards.  
  
"And more warmth." Mixen said, voice soft, laying beside him.  
  
((((((((Tidus: What do you want?  
((((((((Auron: It was a bad call. You're team lost because of you.  
((((((((Tidus: You came here to say that?  
((((((((Mixen: So? We'll win the next one!  
((((((((Auron: It's been...ten years...I thought you'd be crying.  
  
Tidus noticed something, he leaned up quickly, leaning toward the fire that was just about gone, "Hey! No! Don't go out!"  
  
"Um...Tidus?" Mixen tugged lightly on his sleeve, then pointed at the monster that just now landed infront of them.  
  
"We can never get a break, can we, Xenny?" Tidus asked, drawing his sword.  
  
"Maybe this will help warm us." Mixen said, grinning.  
  
"Mixen! Watch out, it's a 'Klikk'!" Tidus said, grinning madly at the monster, even though he was still frustrated.  
  
Both teenagers jumped forward letting out a couple slashes from Tidus then a few punches and a jump kick from Mixen. It slashed at them with it's claws, slashing Mixen's chest, who winced as the blood started to leak from the wounds.  
  
"Stupid fucktard...That hurt..." Mixen said, teeth gritted together.  
  
"Xenny? You ok?" Tidus asked, slashing at the creature and dodging a couple slashes from the Klikk.  
  
"Of course." Mixen grinned, and let out a small barrage of attacks. Tidus brought his sword down harshly, dealing an effective amount of damage.  
  
"We're going to get our asses kicked..." Tidus said, softly, getting slashed twice in a row.  
  
"Tidus!" Mixen shouted, throwing a potion at him. Tidus grabbed it and drank it quickly. They began to worry when it let out a mighty roar, both boys covered their eyes when the door blew up and five people, one girl and four guys came through, the girl walked up and stood beside them, getting ready to fight and not speaking.  
  
"You're on our side? Sweet!" Tidus said, grinning.  
  
((((USING GREANADES ((((Certain items, like grenades, have special effects when used.  
((((These items can only be used during battle by selecting the SPECIAL ability USE.  
  
Mixen stared at her, "Is that a grenade?"  
  
The girl stood still and fished around in her pocket, she pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Klikk, dealing alot of damage by the roar it let out. Both boys ran forward again, letting out a couple of attacks, the girl ran forward,and slashed at it with small dagger like weapons. It finally let out a pained cry of fury, and fell to the side, turning into pyrieflies. Tidus and Mixen sighed in relief, Tidus put his sword away and Mixen flexed his hands. Mixen waltzed over to where the Klikk was moments before and picked up two "Ability Spheres" and walked back to Tidus.  
  
"We got two Ability Spheres!" he said, grinning.  
  
"Seriously? Heh, hey what's your name? My name is Tidus and this is Mixen." Tidus said, both teenagers bowed politely.  
  
The girl took off her face plate, and looked at the boys she had come in earlier with. One of them walked forward and picked both Mixen and Tidus up by their hair.  
  
"W-what? What are you doing? Ow! That hurts!" Mixen whined.  
  
"Hey, let us go!" Tidus said, frustrated again.  
  
The other three loaded their guns and pointed them at them, both blond boys gulped and stopped squirming.  
  
"Fryd ec drec? (What is this?)" the one with the blue bandana over his head asked.  
  
Mixen and Tidus blinked, remembering the sphere they touched, they grinned.  
  
"Fryd yna oui tuehk? (What are you doing?) Tuh'd oui cbayg English? (Don't you speak English?)" Mixen asked, earning a smirk from Tidus.  
  
"Veahgc!(Fiends!)" the one with blond hair said, cooly.  
  
Both boys sweated, hoping they weren't in trouble now.  
  
"Oac! Ed ec cu! (Yes! It is so!)" the one holding them up by their hair said.  
  
Both boys panicked, choosing to keep their mouthes shut, another spoke, pulling a dagger to Tidus' neck, "Fa gemm dras? (We kill them?)"  
  
Mixen shook his head furiously, apparently they had ignored his comment earlier, "Hu! Tuh'd! (No! Don't!)" Mixen wailed.  
  
"Fyed! (Wait!) Fryd eg drao ec risyh? (What if they are human?)" the girl asked.  
  
The guys who had pulled the dagger flipped it out towards the girl, "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr. (They are the same in death.)"  
  
Both boys were puzzled, what are fiends anyway? Was it some gang?  
  
"E gunpet ed! Fa pnehk dras fedr ic. (I forbid it! We bring them with us.)" the girl said.  
  
Both boys sighed in relief, feeling they owed her for saving their lives. She stepped forward, head bewtween their shoulders, "Cunno. (Sorry.)" she said, before punching both in the gut harshly and knocking the air out of them, both keeled forward, trying to breathe, only to lose conciousness.  
  
Tidus and Mixen looked up, vision blurry. Staring at the blinding lights that had awoken them, they wondered how long it was going to be night. It was then they noticed the railings, they sat up and looked around identifying it as a ship. They were kicked down by two guards, the one that pulled the dagger and the blond one, they said something and pointed their rifles at them.  
  
"Whoa...okay." Tidus said, sitting still.  
  
"They scare me..." Mixen said, fear filled eyes shifty.  
  
The girl and some other guy not seen before walked out, both blond and the guy had a mohawk, peircings and tattoos.  
  
"Caynsr dras! (Search them!)" the guy said. The girl brought both confused teenagers up by their arms, the guy started making weird movements.  
  
"Right. Whatever." both boys said together, getting tired of this. Mixen was trying not to laugh outloud, the movements the guy had made made him look like he was trying to be a fish.  
  
"Tu oui hud cbayg? (Do you not speak?)" the man asked.  
  
"Fa cbayg. (We speak.)" both boys said, bored, when the man held something out.  
  
"By the way, try speaking English, it's alot easier for everyone else to understand, blondie." Tidus said, when the man touched his shoulder and gestured toward the water. The blond guard pointed his gun right at his chest.  
  
"Asshat." Mixen said, glowering at the blond.  
  
"Fyed! (Wait!) He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." the girl said quickly.  
  
"You speak English!? Why didn't you speak English earlier?" Tidus and Mixen slipped out of her grip and turned to her, waving their arms avidly in the air. Then both got whacked in the back.  
  
"Alright! Stop hitting us already! Fuckers..." Tidus said, glowering at the man who had pulled the dagger earlier. They turned and talked to the girl again.  
  
"Oh! Almost forgot!" she said.  
  
((((USING THE SPHERE GRID ((((The Sphere Grid is used to develop your characters by activating nodes with spheres.  
  
Mixen spotted the save sphere, "Tidus save sphere! I'm tireddddddd."  
  
Both ran over to it, the four others on deck staring at them. Both saved then leaned against the ship, starting to doze off. The girl grinned, noting they were tired and told the other three they would work when they woke up. 


End file.
